


Bros

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Equius barely touching things, Gen, Humor, Kinkfill, Short, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""D —> Is this where we embrace jocularly, as if we are “bros”<br/>D —> I will be as gentle as possible"</p><p>...Remember this part, everyone?</p><p>This part with Karkat and Equius?<br/>...I would deeply appreciate anyone who could make this happen in some sort of form.<br/>...Except this time Karkat says something more akin to the opposite of 'Don't touch me' ...or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/10465.html?thread=22253281#cmt22253281
> 
> Equius barely touching things is definitely not a kink of mine and I am honestly shocked that you would imply such a thing.

"SORRY, MAN, DIDN'T MEAN TO BRING UP A SORE SUBJECT."  
Equius was silent for one blissful moment. Then:  
"Is this where we embrace jocularly, as if we are "bros"," Karkat tried not to gag as the Sagittarius continued, "I will be as gentle as possible."

The Cancer could feel his eye start to twitch. "YES, BECAUSE THAT'S THE SHITTY IDEA TO TOP THE MOUNTAIN SHITTY IDEAS THAT HAVE BECOME MY DAY. HUG AWAY, WHO KNOWS, MAYBE YOU ALL WILL BE FREED OF MY UNUTTERABLY IDIOTIC PRESENCE, NOT THAT YOU COULD FIND YOUR NOOKS WITH BOTH HANDS, COLLECTIVELY, AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANY OF YOU- WAIT HEY STOP-"

Equius continued his motion, advancing until he was chest-to-chest with the stuttering mutant. Karkat's eyes widened as the bigger troll bent at the knees, and before he could move, wrapped beefy arms around his sides.

The Cancer spat terrified epithets, flailing against Equius's hold in panic. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU'LL BREAK MY RIBS FUCK NO GET OFF CAN'T YOU RECOGNIZE SARCASM WHEN YOU HEAR IT OH GOD-"

After a few seconds, Karkat realized that Equius wasn't really touching him; just ringing his body and loosely clasping hands. The shorter troll relaxed.

"Does this make us "bros" now?"

The Cancer sighed and threw his hands up in defeat, before awkwardly patting the Sagittarius on the back. "SURE. WHY THE FUCK NOT."


End file.
